Light valves have been known for over sixty years for modulation of light. As used herein, a light valve may be described as a cell formed of two walls that are spaced apart by a small distance, at least one wall being transparent, the walls having electrodes thereon usually in the form of transparent electrically conductive coatings. The cell contains a light-modulating element (sometimes herein referred to as an "activatable material"), which may be either a liquid suspension of particles or a plastic film in which droplets of a liquid suspension of particles are distributed.
The liquid suspension (sometimes herein referred to as "a liquid light valve suspension") comprises small particles suspended in a liquid suspending medium. In the absence of an applied electrical field, the particles in the liquid suspension assume random positions due to Brownian movement, and hence a beam of light passing into the cell is reflected, transmitted or absorbed, depending upon the cell structure, the nature and concentration of the particles and the energy content of the light. The light valve is thus relatively dark in the OFF state. However, when an electric field is applied through the liquid light valve suspension in the light valve, the particles become aligned and for many suspensions most of the light can pass through the cell. The light valve is thus relatively transparent in the ON state. Light valves of the type described herein are also known as "suspended particle devices" or "SPDs".
Light valves have been proposed for use in numerous applications including e.g., alphanumeric displays and television displays; filters for lamps, cameras, optical fibers and for displays; and windows, sunroofs, sunvisors, eyeglasses, goggles and mirrors and the like to control the amount of light passing therethrough or reflected therefrom as the case may be. Examples of windows, without limitation, include architectural windows for commercial buildings, greenhouses and residences, windows for automotive vehicles, boats, trains, planes and spacecraft, windows for doors including peepholes, and windows for appliances such as ovens and refrigerators including compartments thereof.
For many applications, it is preferable for the activatable material, i.e. the light-modulating element, to be a plastic film rather than a liquid suspension. For example, in a light valve used as a variable light transmission window, a plastic film, in which droplets of liquid suspension are distributed, is preferable to a liquid suspension alone because hydrostatic pressure effects e.g., bulging associated with a high column of liquid suspension can be avoided through use of a film, and the risk of possible leakage can also be avoided. Another advantage of using a plastic film is that, in a plastic film, the particles are generally present only within very small droplets and, hence, do not noticeably agglomerate when the film is repeatedly activated with a voltage.
A "light valve film" as used herein refers to a film having droplets of a liquid suspension of particles distributed in the film or in part of the film.
Light valve films made by cross-linking emulsions are known. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,463,491, 5,463,492 and 5,728,251 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/941,599, all of which are assigned to the assignee of the present invention. All of the above patents and patent applications and any other patents and references cited therein or elsewhere herein are incorporated into this application by reference thereto.